


神祭

by MephyLiu



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephyLiu/pseuds/MephyLiu
Summary: “那平凡的真理啊——那无上的高贵的、就像星星一般虚无缥缈的真理啊，救救您的信徒！”
Kudos: 1





	神祭

美人比阿特丽丝从一阵昏睡里醒来，她醒来的第一反应是去摸身子底下棕榈叶铺成的小床，随即她警觉地竖起修长的身子，镇定地左看右看。她长长的睫毛不住地眨动，充满野性的褐色的眼中倒映出非凡的光彩。  
“天外的声音！”她摇醒一旁喝得醉醺醺的女伴，激动地笑了出来，“我又一次在梦里听到了的天外的声音！”  
女伴扬起脑袋，懒洋洋地睁开一只眼睛，疲惫而又些不耐烦地问：“这次你又做什么稀奇古怪的梦了？”女伴心里暗暗地想，比阿特丽丝总是这样，奇怪的比阿特丽丝！她那疯疯癫癫的性格活生生浪费了一具漂亮的身子。  
“你一定猜不到我到了哪儿……”比阿特丽丝带着一阵诡异的狂喜挥动着和树皮同色的双手，她痴痴地看着窗外的远方——一片看不到尽头的雨林。鳄鱼沉在沼泽地中凶恶地寻找目标，食人花的花心深处发出几只倒霉的虫子绝望着扑腾翅膀的声音，色泽鲜艳的箭毒蛙的警告声远远地飘来。“我在梦里看到一片深蓝的世界，我很难形容那个世界，朝着任何一个方向飞都看不到尽头，到处都飘满了像碎屑一样的银色的星星。我飘在半空中，四周都是转动的球形。这说明了什么？这证明我上一次所说的咱们身处的世界是圆球形是个真理！”  
“听上去真糟糕……”女伴低声嘟囔着，“酋长他们都说这个世界是平的，怎么可能没有尽头？只不过那些走到了世界尽头的人都会从世界边缘那里掉下去，掉下火狱了。这些人真是自找苦吃，太阳神创造的世界怎么会让咱们这些仆从都不如的凡人轻易窥探到真理呢——”还没有含含糊糊地说完女伴就又一次睡着了。  
比阿特丽丝压根儿不在乎比自己大了整整三十岁的女伴的话，对方就像老太太一样古板庸俗，根本听不进去这些话。年轻的美人比阿特丽丝披上兽皮，光着脚推开木门，角度碰到一片被骄阳烤得滚烫的土地。可她好像毫无知觉，自顾自地沉浸在自己的世界里。远处有两个蹲在河边洗衣服的老妪在交谈，那是部落里少有的两个慈祥一些的老者。年轻的、娇艳的像花一样的美人比阿特丽丝悄悄凑到她们身后，想要听清她们正小心翼翼的在讨论些什么。两个老太太的声音刻意被压得很低，生怕外人听了去。  
“听说了吗、听说了吗，昨天晚上又有人被吃了！”  
“真可怜啊……我昨晚上去看的时候，那小孩的肠子都流了出来。那孩子的母亲就蹲在一旁，一边哭，一边啃孩子的右腿。”  
“小声点儿！不想死的话就小声点儿！”  
比阿特丽丝顿时明白了昨晚昏昏欲睡时窗外传来的凄厉的哭声是怎么回事，又有人被吃了。一股浓重的哀伤涌上她的心头。这是部落里不容置喙的原始规则，倘若有哪个孩子出生在满月的时候，那么他就是不祥之兆，长大后必定会成为阻挠部落进步的恶鬼，是太阳神最大的敌人死亡的转生，须得他的母亲亲自吃下他的肉！  
讽刺的是什么？每当满月的时候，部落里最美的美人比阿特丽丝就总做着一个接一个奇怪的梦，梦里她去到另一个世界，梦里一个来自天外的声音告诉她这个世界的真理。她坚信那个声音说的都是千真万确的，没有为什么。然而每当比阿特丽丝醒来，就知道，又有一两个可怜的孩子死于非命。她想，文明的进步必须伴随着野蛮的杀戮吗？这一切都不可缺少吗？  
“世界是圆球形的！相信我，我梦见了。”美人比阿特丽丝听到自己的声音忽然不受控制地从嘴巴里蹦了出来。  
两个老太太发现背后有个人，吓得一阵阵的寒噤，她们的交谈声也戛然而止。“你在说些什么啊，比阿特丽丝？”其中一个老太太莫甘娜压着嗓子低声斥道，“别让其他人听了去，你这个奇怪的比阿特丽丝，想要你的命就乖乖闭上嘴，好好嫁个人，再生一堆小孩。别去想那些无稽之谈了，神在几万年前就证明了世界是平的这件事。”  
“可、世界真的是圆球形的呀！”比阿特丽丝着急地说，“不仅如此，我还看见了其他和我们身处的这个地方一样的世界，足足有三千多亿个世界同时存在，我们的世界就在其中！像一粒沙子一样小，而天外的世界就像沙子一样多，数都数不清！”  
“别开玩笑了，比阿特丽丝。”另一个老太婆卡伽皱紧眉头打断了她，神情像鳄鱼一样阴沉沉的。“现在停下这荒谬的言论，神兴许还会宽恕你！”  
美人比阿特丽丝不知道该说些什么，呆滞在了原地。她争论道：“可我说的都是真的。世界是球形的是真的，我们的世界围绕着太阳转动是真的，有无数个世界在同时活着也是真的。我们的世界原本不存在，只是一片混沌。在很久很久以前、在这片雨林还是荒漠的更在更早之前，久到一切都是混沌，你们所谓的太阳神还没有出生。有一天混沌里传来一声巨响，爆炸了。于是爆炸的碎片飞到空中，形成了无数个相同的世界！”  
“一派胡言、荒谬至极！”两个老太太同时朝着不同方向吐了一口口水，相互搀扶着离开了。  
美人比阿特丽丝伤心地回到房子里，叹着气躺在叶子和树皮织成的简陋的小床上，在恐慌、困惑和沉思中进入了并不安稳的梦乡。在梦里她看到了更广阔的世界，外面的世界。她看到了一座座闪着亮光的宏伟建筑直通云霄，她看到路上全都是被驯服了的铁皮的怪兽在滚动，而人们就骑在里面。人们用一个个小方盒子来通讯，他们能够听到相隔整个世界的人的声音。她看到的东西越来越远，那是一片广阔的未来蓝图，那是美好的新世纪。比阿特丽丝的不安和哀婉消散了，取而代之的是更深更深的期望和惊喜。未来是何其美好哪！可最后，她看见天幕上的太阳——一个小小的点越来越热、越来越摇摇欲坠、甚至越来越大。她看着太阳以肉眼可见的速度变大，空气越来越热，滚滚蒸气从黑灰色的道路上升起，而陆上的人们惊叫着胡乱逃窜起来，路上的秩序瞬间混乱起来。  
在一声巨响中，那个点消失了。所有建筑和人都在一瞬间消失了，黑灰色的烟雾从地上开始放肆地弥漫开，她脚下的土地猛烈颤抖着裂开来，那一条条深不见底的裂痕最终变成深渊，深渊底部传来了某种怪兽遥远、粗重而愤怒的嚎叫，原本光明的世界骤然变成了一片烟雾中的火海。比阿特丽丝吓得浑身僵直，她什么话都卡在了嗓子眼，动弹不了。她忽然意识到了未来将会发生了什么。  
“太阳掉了下来，将世界砸成废墟。”来自天外的、她辨不出是男是女的沙哑声音在耳边惊雷般响起。  
美人比阿特丽丝是在尖叫当中惊醒的，她醒来时发现已经是傍晚了，凛冽的天幕昏黄下来，天际隐隐冒出一阵令人心惊的红海。可她隐约觉得自己很不舒服，有什么东西硌着她。彻骨的冷风倏地刮进她的骨子里，她一个激灵清醒过来，被眼前的一切吓呆了。  
她被捆起来，被牢牢地捆在一颗枯木桩前，赤着的脚底下全都是干木柴。  
部落里的人站在她面前，是黑压压的一片，像群居的什么怪兽群。比阿特丽丝吓坏了，她哆哆嗦嗦地说不出话。部落酋长、大祭司、还有那两个老太太，还有她的女伴，整个部落里的人都来了。她的脚底下竖着几个熊熊燃烧着的火炬，自己好像成了什么仪式里的祭品一样。两个慈祥和蔼的老太太莫甘娜和卡伽争先恐后地挤到酋长面前诉说比阿特丽丝的大逆不道，她们老朽的皱纹密密麻麻地挤在一起，跟着脂肪一同晃动着。比阿特丽丝震惊地看着她们，她向女伴投去求助的目光，然而对方怯懦地避开了她的眼神。  
这时一股奇异的平静忽然从比阿特丽丝美丽的双眼里迸发出来，她猜到接下来会发生什么，深深吸了一口气，安静地扫视下头的人群。  
“我在梦里看到了未来。”她冷静地发语，“我看到世界变得异常繁荣，然后最后，太阳从天上掉了下来，世界被砸成一片火海。”  
“快住嘴，荒谬至极，愚蠢的异教徒！”苍老的酋长打断了她。“奇怪的比阿特丽丝、愚蠢的比阿特丽丝！”人们议论纷纷。  
大祭司上前了一步，他以一种极端冷酷的语气念出了审判，因着比阿特丽丝胆敢在部落里散播对神的亵渎，他们要平息太阳神的怒火，将她烧死在阳光下。几个部落里的青壮男人走上来，毫不犹豫地在堆积木柴上点燃了烈火。  
“我们是神的信徒，因着神的赐福得以拥有生命，没有任何地方存在其他的与我们相媲美的智慧生命！我们高贵、无上，我们拥有世上最棒的一切，没有任何种族、任何异端的言论能够阻挠我们进发的脚步！”大祭司的胡子拖到地上，一双尖利而浑浊的眼中倒映出寒光。他的喉咙里发出动物的叫声，满意地看着张牙舞爪的大火烧起来。  
比阿特丽丝毫不畏惧地挺起胸膛，她镇定自若站在烈火里冷笑着，高声问道：“人们，告诉我，你们站在什么下？”  
“阳光下！我们站在太阳神赐予我们的阳光下！”疯狂的人群骚动着，用吼叫回应她抛出的疑问。  
她狂笑着，以同样疯狂的语调，在火热的阳光下嘶吼着。  
“你们这一辈子都只能沐浴在阳光里，可我是站在真理下的！”  
比阿特丽丝的神情逐步变得狂热、虔诚，两颗滚圆的眼珠子使劲向眼眶外突出，她甚至张大了下巴让一条奇长无比的舌头露出来。她的嘴开合之大，让人怀疑她的下颚即将断裂开来了。她在一片狂舞的火海中重重地跪了下来，火光动荡在那双仿佛从眼镜王蛇头上硬生生撕扯下来的充满野性的双眼里，她那完全被火焰烧焦的双手合十，头颅高高地扬起，火焰烧灼着她曼妙的卷发，将光洁细瘦的后颈烧成一截摇摇欲坠的长满倒刺的骨头。人们骚动起来，他们从未见过这样丑陋的面目、从未见过这般奇异的朝圣。  
最终火焰将脖颈外覆盖的最后几块皮肉烧毁，比阿特丽丝的头颅摇晃了一下，随即从肩膀下沉重地掉落下来，像一块从山顶滚落的巨石般发出沉重的巨响。  
就当人们争先恐后地围上去，想要看清这个异教徒的死相时，这个头颅忽然活了过来！上面紧闭的眼皮忽然掀开了，露出两个血淋淋的黑洞，那张原本如同玫瑰花一般红润的嘴又一次张大了。慌乱骚动的人们尖叫着向后退。  
比阿特丽丝的头颅死气沉沉地张嘴了，一串既天真又孩子气的、年轻而轻柔的笑声从开合的双唇里流淌出来，而另一道沙哑恐怖却熟悉无比的声音来自族人们脚下的遥远地底。  
“那平凡的真理啊——那无上的高贵的、就像星星一般虚无缥缈的真理啊，救救您的信徒！”


End file.
